fewgoodmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicarius, mind-blade
Early Years Sicarius was born into an underground crime corporation "known" for it's secrecy and the ferocious loyalty of it's members. When members birth a child they may give it up to the organization or retire to live a normal life. If a child is given up they are raised by veterans of the corp until they start performing contracts. The only time parents and children may learn of each others identities is if both have entered retirement. This is so no member of the organization receives special treatment and they must earn their way through the ranks. Bred Killer Changelings are the most important asset to the corporation due to their ability for disguise. Because of this Sicarius trained under a special circle of veteran changelings for most of his early life. This meant training in the city of Paineel, the base of operations for the corporation. Deep in the library Sicarius studied and honed his mind instead of his blade to the point he could hold his own while sparring the other trainees with his hands in his pockets. His mentors surprised by his minds abilities pushed him to make his mind as powerful as possible. The corporation taught him to use his mind as a tool along side his changeling abilities to get close to targets without alarm or suspicion. Mind-Blade As no one has surnames in the corporation it is possible to earn titles. Typically sometime after becoming an agent you get a personal title, which acts as a surname to other members. As one gains rank they may gain titles that let people know of their position. Sicarius earned his title while on one of his last training missions with a mentor in which they were to murder a traveler who wronged the corporation in the past. He managed to break the travelers mind, killing him immediately, who was upstairs in a tavern readying for bed. All while Sicarius and his mentor were sharing a table waiting for the time to strike. Sicarius took out his ledger and crossed off the man's name prompting his mentor to scold him for being hasty. Only a few moments later did a maid's scream reveal what Sicarius already knew: the man was dead. His brain matter and blood sprayed across the bathroom mirror. The next day Sicarius was given his title and the option to become an autonomous agent. Becoming an Agent When a trainee moves on to agent status they get to start doing solo missions and living a life as the corporation sees fit. The best agents are allowed to become autonomous agents where they may live their life as they see fit, but still answering calls to contracts they may receive. Typically agents use their power to settle in one city and only answer contracts within their city walls. This allows the agents to become very efficient and specialized as they become accustomed to the city. They will be called on to aid normal agents who may be passing through the city on anther contract. Sicarius decided to travel in search for more psion knowledge, answering only assassination contracts to areas he passed through. The Ritual When becoming an autonomous agent something must be given up to the corporation. Typically this is the agent's fertility, emotions, or the ability to speak. Sicarius happily gave up his ability to speak in his ritual. Bound by powerful magic and loyalty he will never make a sound unless he successfully retires from the corporation. Something he does not plan on any time soon. With his rites performed and his agent status achieved he set out for various cities in search of psion knowledge, and of course contracts for the people who made him. Coriante Coriante, or Cori for short was a mentor of Sicarius. Now his contact. Cori is the only other person Sicarius has met with any strong grasp on telepathy. They are able to communicate over large distances either with Telepathy or sent objects imprinted with their knowledge. Coriante keeps track of Sicarius and other agents who trained under him providing them with necessary contracts and information. Coriante is also a changeling, but Sicarius and most non-veterans have never seen him outside of his Elvish form he always dons. This was a large influence on Sicarius who tends to always hold the form of an elf he once met who shared many similarities to Cori. Life as an adventurer Luckily for Sicarius he discovered true telepathic powers fairly early on in a port city he heard would have old scrolls written by Psions. He was able to perfect his telepathic ability along with his knack for deception to make those around him believe he was talking out loud. Being a mute is hard, speaking to peoples minds without freaking them out is harder. So Sicarius learned and traveled as he saw fit. It is on his travels to a place named Woodbury that he meets a couple interesting adventurers in a tavern. These adventurers stumble upon a warforged to be delivered and fixed by a local tinkerer. Sicarius interested in the warforged tags along with the party. After some misadventure they discover a plot by the town to send a war party to a neighboring town of Woodbury to kill dwarves. Sicarius, who speaks dwarfish is a little put off by this even though he is a paid killer. He surprises his party by shape shifting into one of the town council members in order to deceive the council. Successfully Sicarius convinces the council to send the new to town adventurers as a scout party. Shortly after some antics with the party Sicarius heads out to Woodbury early as he has contracts that need to be answered. Characteristics Physical Appearance Sicarius is almost always in his preferred Elvish form. At first it was because he liked how Cori kept one form, but over time he noticed Elves were frequently treated well by humans as most would consider them wise. He also learned the Elf he shapeshifted to was truly an average Elf at 5 foot 10 inches, 130 pounds, and did not bring much attention as a traveler. Specially an Elf in search of knowledge. Though the Elf form has brown hair Sicarius some times lets some of his true form out. When he's not avoiding attention he will allow half his hair stay it's natural grey blue color. It also allows other agents to spot him when entering a new city no matter his form. Attire With the need for stealth Sicarius wears leather armor. Typically under stylized common robes. He prefers red and gold or green and gold as they seem to flow well with his Elvish look. Though SIcarius prefers his mind as a weapon he does have a mace hanging from his belt and a crossbow in his pack. Personality and Mannerisms Sicarius tends to keep to himself when traveling alone. Though he always welcomes conversation most times. Mostly to not raise suspicion, but you can learn a lot from the locals at the tavern. When someone isn't striking up a conversation with him he's usually reading over his ledger. His ledger is a small novel sized book in which Sicarius tracks all his missions, personal and for his corporation. He holds it very dear to him, but only for sentimental value as no one would be able to decipher it. He imprints everything telepathically hoping that one day it may be added to the corporations library. If not in the tavern Sicarius can usually be found in a library or anywhere old records are kept in search of psion knowledge. Sicarius also picks up on the mannerisms around him and mimics them for short periods of time. He's gotten quite good at this when shape shifting as not to raise suspicion when pretending to be someone else.